Torrinth Agrach Dyrr
Background Tor'rinth Agrach Dyrr/lvl 9 Rogue 3.5 Character Sheet Statistics *'Age': 95 *'Birthdate': Year of the Salamander *'Height': 5' *'Weight': 85 lbs *'Gender': Male *'Race': Drow *'Hair': White *'Eyes': Silver *'Alignment': Chaotic Neutral *'Orientation': Homosexual *'Deity': Lollth *'Primary Weapon(s)': Punching Daggers *'Other Weapons': Throwing Daggers and a Long Bow *'Outlook': : "If even one falls, then we all fall; Unless we stand strong." *'Family': ish : Master Phye'ari Orotel Backstory Tor was the 6th son to the Matron of House Agrach Dyrr before it fell at the hands of House Xorlarrin after it was discovered that Dyrr had betrayed the city by helping its enemies cripple it and lead various aassassination attempts. Those that survived were made vassals of House Baenre for the next couple centuries as penance for their crimes. dissolving the House down to nothing and spreading its runaways to the surface in an attempt to survive. Tor was no more then 50 years of age when his Master lifted him from his room, with the House in shambles and the fate of the prideful house was servitude for all its members he figured it was better to get the Matrons last son away. Some vestige of their House needed to survive, so with that he whisked Tor to the surface world. Unfortunately the company of soldiers, and his master, that were escorting the young drow to the surface were killed along the way until all that remained was a sad and lost little boy clinging to the rotting body of his master when Ender found him. He'd made it to the tunnels under Cores Pass and from there Ender set him in the Guild of the Lost, or the Theives Guild to be raised by the thieves there. They became his new House and Tor became a surfaced raised drow. He fought in the Civil War in the city against the Duke, on the side of the Order once the Order of Core started to accept outside allies. After all, it was their city they were protecting and their own lives, Ender encouraged the thieves to lend any aide they could for the Paladins in the city. Running letters, setting traps and stealing supplies, plans and weapons for the regular citizens and their Order. Not all thieves wanted to help the Paladins however, so the Guild was split in half. And like always, Tor loyally stood by his Guild Masters side, no matter the situation. When Atticus Bryant and Phyr'ari Orotel decided to take the remaining members of the Thieves Guild and join with Ender to create another branch of it, they founded the Assassins Guild with in its ranks. Quickly killing off competition during and even after the Civil War had finished. From there Tor joined the Assassins ranks as an apprentice for 5 years before meeting Sergeant Garrent and his people. There he helped them clear his name of a murder, and capture the real one. He earned his Citizenship fully thanks to his new Guard allies, one of the few drow in the city to have one, and now offers his help to them when they are in need of it. Which is quiet often. He's now a fully ranked member of the Book Club, and also a member of the newly formed Order of the Dragon under the King in the hopes to root out Cultist activity to keep the events that caused the civil war to never repeat themselves. Psychology Tor has a eidetic memory, he can perfectly recall images, smells or sounds to relive memories. This is a curse and a blessing, as this helps him remember everything he see's. Useful for information gathering and not so useful in social situations. Over the years of his life however he's learned how to catagorize them all, and is no longer truely haunted by random events his mind will think up. Usually he has to be set off by certain sights, smells or sounds. Despite this obviously having effects on his personality, which can make him outgoing and kind or defensive and deadly, he still maintains a generally pleasent outlook on everything. Only killing unless in a contract or defending himself, he has no issues trying to keep promises that keep him from harming innocent people for the sake of others. He can also be a bit to trusting and his loyalty is definitely a weapon his allies have wielded, for good or bad. Alignment Chaotic Neutral, but only cause he had to murder a dude to become an assassin. Though he fell from chaotic good, he still generally is not affected by shift in general attitude. Though qualms about killing had definitely been overcome, only his guilt that he broke a promise to do so is what haunts him. He never mourns for his targets, and he never really looks back to wonder why. You can thank Fie and Ven for that one. Relationships Tor generally likes everyone, but here are his attitudes towards his teammates. Donovan- Tor cares for Donovan a great deal, and he would even dare call it love. Despite love not being a part of the undercommon dictonary. Trusted ally would be a better term to use. Even with the difficulties presented to their relationship in the form of race, culture and cocial circles, he manages to find ways to be with the Paladin and try to keep his promises. Humans, however, are weird. Ven- This is Tor's best friend for life. Anywhere Ven goes, Tor is usually not far behind, and vise versa. Both the drow gossip to each other about the party constantly, but also watch each others backs in battle. If one is fighting, you better believe the other is not far behind. Ven is also Tors mentor in the ways of normal drow, teaching him drow hand signals, and even House HighDrow. They might as well be brothers. Eoghan- The Mage is a good friend, who can be a bit on the annoying side. But generally Tor would jump infront of an arrow for him none the less, or just generally spend time with him when he can. Loving Eoghan's tails of his travels, and of course the mage's Magic. Anisa- She is a fellow Rouge and a friend, though her cultures natural distrust of dark elves keeps them a little further apart then he would like. But she's also a silly halfbreed elf so he can't hold it against her too much. She doesn't lack in smarts, but wisdom can be an issue sometimes. Sigmar- Tor has a deep respect for his sweaty compatriot, and appreciates the dwelf's hard work in anything that involves smithing. Newfound trust and love for the short beardo was created when they were all trapped in the Abyss. Garrent- Tor respects the Sergeant a lot, he saved his life, got him a citizenship and gave him a chance. Not even blinking once at the fact he was a drow. For this, Tor will forever be grateful, and is the reason the drow will go out of his way to help the Guard. Reuben- He hasn't known the halfing for long, but he knows that the lawyer is strong and patient. Giving them all shelter in the Abyss, and putting himself in danger to help them all escape. He looks forward to getting to know him more as time wears on. Cham'a- The Teifling is a handful, loud and far to energetic about everything and anything. But he plays some good music and let them use his apartment as a base of operations in the abyss. So he's not all bad, you learn to tune him out after awhile! Category:PC Characters